Une histoire d'Uchiha
by Miko2005
Summary: Micro-fics sur le clan Uchiha, de Madara à Sarada. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1 : Madara et les femmes

Madara Uchiha, le légendaire, le puissant, le magnifique Madara, était resté célibataire le long de ses deux vies (si on considère l'Edo Tensei comme une vie…)

Jamais il n'avait eu de femme ou de petite amie. Jamais il n'avait connu la joie (ou le désespoir) d'être marié, ou de trouver l'âme sœur, reliée à lui par le fil rouge du destin.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Au contraire, Madara avait déjà été amoureux, ou simplement attiré, de près ou de loin, par une jolie fille.

Et beaucoup de jeunes filles avaient succombées sous son charme. Il fallait dire qu'il remplissait les critères de beauté de son époque : un corp de guerrier, des cheveux longs et noirs, un air de brute sur le visage et une manière si virile de parler. Même si sa mère lui disait, dès fois, que si il avait été une fille, on l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir ses règles en permanence.

Quand il était jeune, beaucoup de filles de son clan étaient folles de lui. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la parfaite petite-amie. Celle-là était moche, l'autre là-bas était trop violente, l'une ressemblait trop à sa mère, et celle-ci, quoique jolie, était déjà la chasse gardée d'Izuna.

Plus tard, quand les Uchiha s'installèrent à Konoha, en compagnie d'autres clans, il avait toujours autant de succès. Mais il ne trouvait toujours pas l'amour. La fille des Yamanaka ? Il avait du l'assommer pour qu'elle arrête de le suivre dans la rue. La sœur du chef Inuzuka ? Madara haïssait les chiens. Toka, la cousine d'Hashirama ? Non merci. Trop proche de l'autre-débile-Senju-albinos-et-anti-Uchiha à son gout.

Il était bien tombé amoureux deux ou trois fois. La première fois, sa belle était déjà fiancée. Il avait mis une semaine à s'en remettre, et sa mère l'avait bien nargué. "Ouh, le petit chéri fait son chagrin d'amoouur !"

Les autres fois, les filles l'avaient tout simplement rejeté (sortir avec un Uchiha ? L'idolâtrer, d'accord, mais l'épouser ?) ou leurs pères leur interdisait de trainer avec une brute telle que Madara. Ce dernier se demandait sérieusement quel était le problème du village avec les Uchiha.

Une fois, il avait parlé avec la noble Mito Uzumaki, et la discussion avait très mal fini.

Et puis de toutes manières, rien que de penser à sa mère, si agressive, effrayante et brutale, Madara se passait de l'envie d'être amoureux. Les femmes, ca posait trop de problèmes. Surtout lorsqu'on était un Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2 : La lettre de Madara

"Chers descendants.

Ceci est une lettre de votre aimable ancêtre Madara Uchiha. Vous avez de la chance, d'être né dans le clan d'un homme aussi puissant et craint que moi. Je ne me vante pas du tout. Cessez de croire des bêtises. Oh et puis zut, au diable la modestie. Si vous êtes vraiment des Uchiha, vous êtes au moins aussi arrogants que moi, si ce n'est plus.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal : vous avez de la chance, car vous possédez le Sharingan. Et oui, mes petits. Grâce à cet œil, vous pourrez prédire les mouvements des gens autour de vous. Vous pourrez aussi créer des illusions. Et torturer les gens dedans.

Et si vous le développez (c'est-à-dire en tuant vos êtres chers ou en vous implantant un autre Sharingan) vous serez encore plus forts.

Et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun danger ou de conséquence négative à l'utilisation de ce don héréditaire.

Bon, d'accord, si vous comptez le fait de devenir aveugle à trente ans comme une conséquence négative, alors oui, il y en a peut-être une.

Oh, j'oubliais de préciser : pour activer votre Sharingan, il faut être le spectateur d'une scène choquante, douloureuse, traumatisante.

Ben oui, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Je ne vous dirais pas comment j'ai réveillé le mien, mais Izuna a eu son pouvoir en voyant notre plus jeune frère se faire sauter la cervelle par ce maudit fujzehfhjrghjfgjk de Tobirama Senju.

Ah, mes pauvres frères. Sniff.

Mes petits, je compte sur vous pour ne jamais trahir votre sang : ne coopérez jamais avec les descendants de l'autre-débile-Senju-albinos-anti-Uchiha. De toutes manières, il n'acceptera aucun pacte avec ceux de notre clan, et en quelque sorte, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

N'approchez pas non plus les Uzumaki. J'ai rencontré une des leur, cette chère Mito, et croyez-moi : si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris sa mère dans un genjustu et je l'aurais obligée à jeter sa fille d'une falaise. Cette femme est imbuvable, arrogante, moqueuse, sarcastique. Un peu comme ma mère.

Ne contrariez jamais votre mère, descendants. Croyez-en mon expérience. Les femmes Uchiha sont imbuvables, arrogantes, moqueuses, sarcastiques, et elle ont le Sharingan par dessus tout. Alors faites attention à ce que vous dites, rangez vos chambres, rentrez avant 18 heure chez vous et finissez vos assiettes. Sinon vous finirez la tête enfoncée dans le mur avec un joli tatouage rouge en forme de main sur la fesse droite. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon frère le jour ou il a oublié de faire son lit avant de sortir.

Moi, j'ai connu pire. Merci mère, grâce à toi, j'ai du réveiller mon Sharingan une bonne centaine de fois.

Bon. Assez parlé comme ça, mes petits. Je vous écrirais d'autres conseil très prochainement.

Votre cher ancêtre,

Madara Uchiha."

Sarada posa la feuille au sol, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait tellement rit en lisant le papier que sa mère était montée lui demander si elle allait bien. Oncle Naruto lui en avait raconté, des choses sur la Grande Guerre. Mais il n'avait pas précisé que Madara Uchiha était un gros bouffon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Uzumaki vs Uchiha

Tout le monde le savait : les Uchiha et les Uzumaki ne feraient jamais bon ménage. Il suffisait que deux membres de ces deux clans discutent plus de trente secondes pour que le village soit partiellement ou entièrement détruit. Hashirama, en témoin direct, avait bien conseillé à son frère de ne jamais proposer d'alliance entre les utilisateurs de Sharingan et le clan du pays des Tourbillons.

Lorsque Mito et Madara se rencontrèrent la première fois, c'était pour des raisons stratégiques. Hashirama leur avait organisé un rendez-vous dans son Bureau pour discuter d'une alliance possible entre leurs clans respectifs. Madara s'était indigné et Mito avait claqué de la langue d'un air méprisant. S'en était suivit une dispute houleuse, comportant des insultes et des sous-entendus violents. Hashirama avait bien essayé de les calmer, mais ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. La Tour de l'Hokage avait explosé, une Boule de Feu Suprême avait réduit en cendres le bâtiment voisin et Madara faillit se faire sceller dans une tasse de thé. Après cela, Hashirama décréta que sa femme ne devrait plus approcher d'Uchiha, et vice-versa.

Plus tard, l'accident s'était reproduit plusieurs fois. Un des exemples les plus connus fut la rencontre de Kushina et Mikoto, qui se solda par la destruction totale de l'Académie.

A treize ans, la petite Mikoto Uchiha présentait déjà le caractère si propre à ceux de son clan : indifférente au monde autour d'elle, arrogante, excellente à l'école, sarcastique. Le tout accompagné d'un visage sublime et du très célèbre Hn.

Quand à Kushina Uzumaki, son tempérament s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa chevelure : indomptable, déterminée et garçon manqué.

Leur sensei était bien content : les deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient jamais, s'ignoraient en permanence. Si seulement ça avait duré.

Un jour, Kushina vit du coin de l'œil la jolie Mikoto assise sur la fameuse balançoire de l'Académie. L'Uchiha en avait fait son refuge, et quiconque touchait à la dite balançoire subissait les effets d'un violent genjustu (ou d'un coup de pied bien placé pour les garçons tenaces). Il faut croire que ce jour là, Kushina était vraiment énervée par le fait que sa camarade de classe monopolise ainsi un stupide jeu de plein air (ou bien elle se découvrait soudain l'envie atroce de monter dessus aussi).

-Hey, toi, avec ta tête de piaf, tu pourrais pas laisser la place ?

-Tu m'a traitée de piaf ? répondit Mikoto en tournant vers elle son regard le plus noir.

-Ouais, et si tu ne bouges pas de là, je vais tellement te défigurer que plus aucun garçon ne voudra de toi.

Mikoto descendit de la balançoire. Elle ferma les yeux trois secondes, puis les ouvrit lentement. Ses pupilles étaient rouges.

-Ben vas-y, je t'attend, répondit-elle calmement.

Lorsque une équipe de ninjas furent envoyés pour arrêter les deux filles, ils eurent le déplaisir de voir que l'Académie avait été entièrement brûlée. La cour de récréation avait littéralement était retournée. Comme par magie, seule la balançoire avait survécu.

Le pire dans l'histoire ? Kushina et Mikoto étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde après l'incident.

-Tu es presque aussi forte que moi, avait admit l'Uchiha.

-J'aime bien ta manière de rembarrer les garçons, avait rétorqué l'Uzumaki.

Plus tard, leurs fils se rencontrèrent eux aussi. Je ne vais pas vous raconter toutes les catastrophes qui s'en suivirent, vous n'avez qu'à aller regarder ou lire Naruto et Naruto Shippuden.

Hashirama aurait du faire graver ses conseils dans la pierre. Il aurait évité bien des ennuis.


	4. Chapter 4 : La matriarche des Uchiha

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Il n'est pas "drôle", mais j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre avec les autres fanfic sur les Uchiha.**

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha avait bien changé, en grandissant.

Si autrefois elle était la petite peste qui tabassait les garçons avec sa bande, à présent, elle était devenue l'épouse de Fugaku.

Ce qui impliquait qu'elle était la femme du chef des Uchiha. Et en tant que telle, Mikoto devait assumer son devoir de matriarche du clan.

Pour commencer, elle était l'épouse parfaite : fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles, attentionnée, et digne, comme elle se devait de l'être. Lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait pas de sa maison, elle aidait Fugaku à terminer sa paperasse, à prendre des décisions pour le clan, et l'assistait lors des réunions importantes.

Ensuite, elle était une mère modèle. Elle avait donné la vie à deux bébés. Elle aimait de tout son être ses petits trésors. Elle ne les surestimait pas, mais ne les sous-estimait pas non plus. Elle leur avait appris les bonnes manières et le mode de vie des ninjas. Elle leur parlait toujours d'une voix douce et affectueuse. Elle les avait tellement bien élevés qu'elle n'avait presque jamais eu à les gronder ou à les punir. C'était une louve, prête au plus grand massacre pour protéger ses petits.

Mikoto excellait également dans l'art des ninjas. Elle avait été une jounin exceptionnelle avant son mariage, et elle était ainsi en capacité de se battre si nécessaire pour protéger le clan et le village. Elle possédait également le Sharingan, ce qui la rendait encore plus redoutable.

Et puis, Mikoto avait une qualité que louaient tous les Uchiha : elle avait un cœur d'or. A la mort des parents d'Obito, elle avait accompagné le petit garçon sur leur tombe. Pour le réconforter, elle lui avait acheté un ensemble de kunaïs en bois, pour qu'il puisse jouer avec. Lorsque elle avait appris que son oncle Kagami était gravement malade, elle avait accouru à son chevet. Elle avait veillé sur son fils, le petit Shisui, et elle ne manquait aucune occasion pour lui apporter un bento et des médicaments pour le vieil homme. Après le massacre de Kyubi, elle avait aidé à soigner les blessés et avait réconforté les veuves et les orphelines. Quand elle avait su que le petit Naruto n'était autre que le fils de Kushina, son amie d'enfance, elle avait cousu des vêtements aux insignes des Uzumaki et les avaient confiés à l'Hokage, pour qu'il les donne plus tard au petit. Il était arrivé qu'elle aille lui poser des boites de chocolat devant sa porte, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Mikoto savait que les autres habitants du village ne l'appréciait pas. Non seulement à cause du fait qu'elle était une Uchiha, mais aussi parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle n'existait que pour suivre les ordres de son époux. Pour eux, elle était l'une de ses sortes d'idiotes qui obéissent naïvement à leur entourage et qui se font influencer en moins de deux.

Les autres femmes ricanaient dans son dos.

"Ha, son mari ne l'aime que pour sa cuisine et les enfants qu'elle lui donne !"

Ces femmes étaient juste jalouses, parce qu'elles savaient que le lien qui unissait Mikoto et Fugaku était plus fort que ça. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, et ils étaient tous deux indispensables l'un à l'autre.

Et cela, parce que Mikoto avait bien changé en grandissant.


End file.
